


Дракончик

by Thexalux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Гарри на самом деле очень любит драконов.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Дракончик

**Author's Note:**

> Myth Сhallenge 2018, День 31. Драконы  
> Альтернативная матчасть.

— Что это? — спросил Люциус. Выражение беспомощного удивления на его лице было настолько непривычным, что Гарри запоздало смутился и подумал, что надо было как-то Люциуса подготовить к этой встрече, хоть намекнуть.

— Дракон, — ответил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал миролюбиво и безобидно.

— Я вижу, — кивнул Люциус и взял себя в руки. — Очевидно, я был слишком обескуражен, потому выразился не вполне корректно. Так что позволь спросить, что дракон делает в моем доме?

Гарри замялся и опустил глаза.

— Понимаешь... — начал он, нервно схватившись за подол мешковатого свитера. Все накинувшееся на него волнение вмиг сделало его похожим на нашкодившего ребенка, Гарри отчетливо это знал, и видел, с каким упорством Люциус пытается выбить из него эти «плебейские привычки», но сейчас не смог ничего с собой поделать. 

Он услышал вздох, а затем тихий короткий скрип — Люциус отодвинул стул и сел.

— Ладно, присядь и начни сначала. 

Гарри поднял голову и увидел, как Люциус великодушно указал на соседний стул.

— Что это за тварь?

— Гебридский черный дракон, — сказал Гарри, присаживаясь на краешек.

— Хорошо, — поощряюще кивнул Люциус. — И как он у тебя оказался?

— Чарли, — начал Гарри, но запнулся и тут же торопливо пояснил: — Чарли Уизли, старший брат Рона. Он работает в румынском заповеднике. Так вот, Чарли, он... Он недавно сказал мне, что многим обеспеченным волшебникам хотелось бы иметь себе драконов — ну, по разным причинам. Магическое сообщество не может такого позволить, но наука не стоит на месте. И Чарли сказал, что сейчас создаются карликовые драконы — идентичные настоящим, только намного меньше и... не такие агрессивные. Я уже видел таких, на четвертом курсе, во время турнира именно с помощью маленьких дракончиков среди участников распределялись драконы... И вот Чарли сказал мне, — он знает, что я люблю драконов, — он сказал мне, что я могу попытаться найти для себя такого дракончика. Сказал, что поможет мне. 

Гарри напряженно выдохнул и, сглотнув, продолжил:

— Сначала я хотел взять Шведского тупорылого, — кинув быстрый взгляд на молчаливого Люциуса, Гарри покраснел и снова уставился на свои колени, — но Чарли сказал, что они слишком непривычны к людям. Я еще думал про Румынского длиннорога, но едва ли руководство заповедника разрешило бы вывезти его за пределы страны. И мы остановились на этом. Чарли связался с мистером МакФусти, и мы договорились. Так... так он оказался у меня.

Крошечный дракончик — длиной не больше ладони — тем временем выбрался из коробки и принялся расхаживать по столу. Люциус в гробовом молчании наблюдал за его передвижениями. Гарри с нарастающим ужасом смотрел на самого Люциуса. 

— Что ж, — начал Люциус. — Полагаю, мне следовало догадаться раньше... По меньшей мере, по подписке на ежемесячник по драконологии.

Он вздохнул и чуть наклонил голову, сетуя на собственную невнимательность.

— И что же, ты намерен держать его... где, кстати, ты намерен держать его?

— У меня все еще есть дом на Гриммо, — буркнул Гарри, сжавшись на стуле еще больше.

— Я вовсе не выгоняю тебя, — сказал Люциус. — Я всего лишь интересуюсь, намерен ли ты запереть это... животное в комнате? Ты знаешь, как ухаживать за ним?

— То есть... — Гарри в недоверчивом удивлении поднял голову. — То есть, можно его оставить?

— Разве не ты только что намекнул, что избавиться я могу только от вас обоих вместе? — Люциус досадливо поморщился. Гарри едва подавил порыв широко улыбнуться и кинуться обниматься; вместо этого он сел поудобнее и ответил, уже увереннее и веселее:

— Я знаю, как за ним ухаживать и как его содержать. И, конечно, я не буду запирать его в комнате. Он не опасен, дышать огнем почти не может, серьезно укусить или поцарапать — тоже.

Люциус удрученно потер переносицу.

— Дети, — пробормотал он и добавил громче: — Пожалуйста, постарайся, чтобы твой питомец не причинял неудобств и не портил мебель. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри и улыбнулся. — Надо только придумать ему имя...

— Придумывай сам, — тут же открестился Люциус. — Или предложи Драко придумать. 

— Знаю я, что он придумает, — Гарри передернул плечами. — У него жуткая фантазия на имена.

Люциус насмешливо хмыкнул и поднялся на ноги.

— В любом случае, уволь меня от этой ответственности. Придумаешь — один или в компании — сообщи мне, будь добр. И, пожалуйста, пусть это будет приличное имя.

Гарри изобразил на лице обиду и с наигранной чопорностью произнес:

— Разумеется, лорд Малфой, все, как вы скажете.

— Всегда бы так, — благосклонно кивнул Люциус и вышел. 

Гарри смешливо фыркнул в кулак и протянул руку дракончику, который тут же кинулся с любопытством ее осматривать и обнюхивать.

— Нет, — нежно проговорил он дракончику. — Никакие Малфои не будут помогать мне с именем... Я сам что-нибудь придумаю.

Дракончик с любопытством наклонил голову, и Гарри еще долго смотрел в его темно-пурпурные глаза.


End file.
